Begin
by ButterCowLuvr
Summary: Strange things come in many forms. For Melody and Kyle, this was certainly no exception. With Melody insecure about her own likings, a chance meeting with Kyle led her towards a new appreciation for strange tendencies, and perhaps a little something extra


A/N: Long time no write, huh? I'm back from my long two month hiatus and have just started college a few days ago. I wrote this little fic in Alaska after I had finished the game a few days prior. Interesting and cute, that little game was! I can't wait to go around a second time to see if I can get another ending. Anyway, this was written after considering that scene where Annie finds out about Melody talking with Kyle. Kind of random, but I hope y'all like it.

Warnings: very vague spoilers.

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

He only spoke to her once. One time just happened to do the trick. He looked so silly to her just standing there, a strange machine on his back. Always there. But why? The conversation hadn't lasted long. He simply asked how many alchemy books the library could house, leaning ever so carefully on the edge of her desk and adjusting his classes with one of his clumsy hands. She was, not surprisingly, chowing down on her endless supply of that delicious squid jerky when he cleared his throat and gave her an attractive smile.

How unattractive she must have looked with a piece of jerky hanging loosely from her lips as she met his gaze. It fell as he immediately noted it, and her crimson blush couldn't have been anymore on cue. Straightening up in her seat, she stuttered a 'Can I help you, sir?' before bowing in apology. Kyle, being the awkward type, just had to comment some stupid remark about how it's bad for a young lady's boy to overload on protein. Surprisingly, Melody just smiled a gentle smile, clearly ignoring his tactless comment to repeat her question:

"Do you need any assistance?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Do you own any books on alchemy?"

What a strange question. She thought everyone knew about their wide collection of alchemy manuals and recipes. 'He must be new,' she thought instantly.

"Yes sir. They're—"

"Call me Kyle, Miss Squid Jerky." He then grinned and gave a loud, long laugh that pulled states and glares from customers. Anyone who witnessed the scene could have rolled their eyes or scoffed, but Melody giggled. She thought it was…quite charming!

"I'm Melody. The alchemy books are in the middle section on the left side, row G," she recited, pride reflecting from her soft voice.

"Ah, thanks. I'll be on my waa—ah! No!"

Kyle gave a sudden jerk when the bottom of his machine hit the counter, forming a thick rugged scratch on the smooth metallic surface.

"My machine!"

Melody barely had time to comprehend what happened when she stepped back a few paces, hearing strange noises from his back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Kyle, I hope…it's not..w-what _is_ that?" she asked cautiously, feeling sorry for his twisting and jerking around to get the machine from sliding off. That must have looked terribly comical to bystanders. She couldn't contain her humiliation, but once he stopped flailing, Kyle leaned up once more in that same suggestive position. People laughed and pointed, but Kyle didn't seem to mind as his attention was now fully on Melody's red face.

"I'm so sorry. Ha ha! Did I frighten you?" He made a gesture at himself, but he did not look to be sorry in the slightest as he scratched the back of his head in a tense manner.

"Uhm..n-no. It's just that…you're the one people have been talking about…"

Kyle started, unable to believe what she said.

"People? I'm that famous?" His face lit up egotistically before forming a smug grin. "Well I'm not surprised, with my amazing machines soon becoming part of your resort's future." He clapped his gloved hands, suddenly very pleased with himself.

Melody smiled again and folded both of her hands together on top of her desk in content. This Kyle guy was something else, something different.

Something Melody the librarian might come to like in the future.

"Oh is that what they are called?" the young girl asked in intense interest, "how interesting! Are they used for alchemical synthesizing?" After all, she'd seen the cauldrons, eggs, and flasks used, but never machines.

Kyle's face became brightened once more with thought. "That's an excellent idea, Miss Squid Jerky!"

"Melody…"

"Oh, right…I've never thought of my machines enhancing synthesis! Oh I must tell Annie about-"

Melody's eyes widened at the name of her alchemist friend.

"You know Annie the Alchemist?"

He nodded cheerfully. "Mmhm! We're great friends!"

Deep down, Melody seriously doubted that, but she kept silent as Kyle suddenly launched into a speech of how a synthesizing machine would make Annie thrilled, how she would finally realize his greatness. A few minutes passed with Melody having no way of knowing what to say next. A line of people began to build behind Kyle, most of whom tried their best to ignore the hyperactive fool. She really should be getting back to work. Why wasn't he leaving?

"…and I can make wheels for it so she wouldn't have to leave her house to gather! It's brilliant!" he finished with a great huff of air.

The blue haired girl could only stare dumbfounded as he thanked her for her help.

"Oh! There's Annie! She can't know I'm here. Please keep quiet about all this, will you?" His eyes pleaded with hers in such a pathetic yet adorable way, that Melody finally nodded quickly, whispering, "Remember, row G!"

As she watched Kyle saunter away quickly, Annie strolled in her direction. What a strange man that Kyle was. Awkward, confident, tackles, but for the first time, he never once questioned her interest in squid jerky. She sighed in a fresh happiness as she called the next impatient customer in line. She wondered for a second if he'd be back by again. It was a strange thing to hope for, as he was a very strange man. But Melody the librarian took a liking to strange things: squid jerky, caramel ice cream, and maybe, just maybe, Kyle and his foreign machines.

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

A/N: So, how was it? I really don't like the beginning, but I think the ending is decent. This MAY be the very first Atelier Annie fanfiction featuring just Melody and Kyle! Woot! I'm excited! This is also the very first fanfiction I have written on my brand new green Dell laptop!

Anyway, comments and constructive criticism is very welcome!


End file.
